New story titleHe made me gay
by Jinxed4life
Summary: Second chapter/there is a new title/this story is not the usual tododeku fan fic,Oh no no no,This story is different/Shoto todoroki-WAS,Straight,then he met Izuku Midoriya,now he doeant know what he is,all he knows is that he needs Midoriya in his life


Izuku:How did you know I was here?

Todoroki:Well,while you were running,you bumped into me.I wasn't paying attention at first,but then I saw that guy running after you.And he seemed pretty hellbent on catching you,so I decided to see what was happening.

Izuku:Oh!Well I'm sorry!

Todoroki paused and looked at him as if he was crazy.

Todoroki:Sorry?For what?

Izuku gave him the exact same look.

Izuku:For bumping into you of course!

Todoroki paused again,and then he started to laugh.

Todoroki:Ha! You think you need to apologize?

I should be apologizing to you!

Izuku:For what?

Todoroki gave him a sort of grimince,as if he had just done the absolute worst thing in the world.

Todoroki:Well,I know you didn't see me,but I got here before you were about to get murdered by that guy.I didn't help until the very last second...

Izuku looked at him oddly,as if he didn't understand

Izuku:Oh...Well that's ok!

Todoroki:Huh?

Izuku:You were only assessing the situation.You didn't know who was the bad guy yet,it's not your fault.I mean if you had immediately reacted,you could've gotten hurt!

When Izuku said that,Todoroki gave him a look of absolute disbelief.

Todoroki:Why do you care if I get hurt?

Izuku looked at him

Izuku:What do you mean "Why do I care if you get hurt"?You saved my butt!Plus,you're my friend now,right?And friends care about friends,right?

Todoroki's eyes lit up like stars ,even though he tried to hide it.Izuku thought he was gonna cry,but he didn't.He smiled at Izuku.

Todoroki:Y-Yeah!,Friends!

Just as they finished talking the bell rang.

Izuku:NO!I'm late!

Todoroki:Oh,so am I...

Izuku:Great,my first day and I'm already late.

Todoroki:Sorry...

Izuku:...

Izuku:It's okay!Not like it's your fault or anything!

Todoroki:O-oh.

They started to walk to class,talking along the way.

Izuku bumped into a wall.

Izuku:Ouuuuuch

Todoroki:Are you ok,Midoriya?

Izuku:Ye-Yeah,just a little dizzy...

They kept walking,but Todoroki walked behind him,in case he passed out.

Finally,they made it to class.They opened the door and saw Kacchan,his feet on a desk,and another boy who was arguing with him.When they walked in,everyone stared.

From the doorway,a voice came.

Aizawa:Get out of the doorway.

Izuku:AGH!

Izuku jumped back.

Aizawa:Kid,if you get scared that easily,get out while you can.

Izuku:S-sorry sir

Izuku walked over to his desk.Of course,he had to be seated behind Kacchan,but at least Todoroki was sitting next to him.

The man from the hallway was now in the front of the room.He looked tired,with long black hair and bloodshot eyes.He was also wearing a cocoon-like sleeping bag.

Aizawa :Hello class,I will be your teacher for this year.My name is Mr.Aizawa.

Izuku(in mind):I've seen him before,but where?

Aizawa:We're only doing introductions today,because I'm to tired to do anything else.

Aizawa:Bakugo,you go first.

Kacchan went to the front of the room.

Kacchan:I'm Katsuki Bakugou,and I want you know I'm better than all of you.

Kacchan sat back down.

The boy next to him smacked the back of Kacchan's head.

Kacchan:THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Kiri:Sorry Bakugou,but that wasn't very manly.

Kacchan got up.

Kacchan:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!

The boy got up,walked to the front of the room and smiled.

Kiri:Hi,I'm Eijirou Kirishima!Nice to meet you all!

The boy walked back and sat down.

Kiri:Now you know who I am!

Kirishima had red hair that was spiked up,a small scar on his eye,and very sharp teeth,but he seemed really nice

Next,a girl with short,brown hair and pink cheeks got up.

Izuku (in mind):I remember her!She's the girl from the exam!

She smiled.

Uraraka:Hi!I'm Ochako Uraraka,and I hope we can be good friends!

She sat back down.

Izuku was up next,He was a little nervous as he walked up,and tried to smile.

Izuku:H-Hi!I-I-I'm...

He was really nervous,but then he heard Todoroki whispering his name.

Todoroki,whispering:Midoriya,Midoriya!

Izuku looked at him.Todoroki smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled back.

He held his head up,took a deep breath in,and started again.

Izuku:Hi!,I'm Izuku Midoriya!I want you to all know,I'm lucky to be here,and I'm glad to have all of you as my classmates!

Everyone smiled.The room seemed a little lighter after that,except for Bakugou looking like he was just slapped in the face.

Next up was a boy who didn't look all human.He had the head of a bird,but a human body.He walked up and spoke to the class.

Tokoyami:Hello,my name is Fumikage Tokoyami.

He sat back down.The boy was quiet and a little scary,but he seemed like a nice person.

Next was what seemed a floating girl's uniform with gloves.

Hagakure:Hi!,I'm Toru Hagakure!My quirk is invisibility,so you can't see what I look like.Nice to meet you all!

She sat back down,smiling...probably.

After her,a short boy with purple balls for hair got up.

Mineta:Hi ladies,I'm Minoru Mineta.I'm single and ready to mingle~

All the girls gave him a look of disgust.When he walked back and sat down,a boy who had yellow hair with a black streak in it zapped him.

The boy got up and went to the front, speaking energetically.

Kaminari:Hi!!I'm Denki Kaminari! I'm absolutely ecSTATIC to be here!

The class laughed;it was a bad joke,but it was still pretty funny.

In the next row,Todoroki was next.He stood up and started walking over,but then Izuku stopped him for a second.

Izuku:Todoroki,you're gonna do great.

Todoroki smiled

He walked up to the front.

Todoroki:Hello,I'm Shoto Todoroki.It's good to be here.

He walked back to his desk and sat down.

Izuku smiled.

After Todoroki,a girl with long,dark green hair,tied in a bow at the end,walked up.She had large eyes and a frog-like mouth.

Tsuyu:Hello.My name's Asui Tsuyu,but you can call me Tsu.

The girl sat back down.

The rest of the class introduced themselves and then Aizawa allowed them free time.

Todoroki sat at his desk and looked over at Izuku,who was talking to Kamanari and Kirishima.

Todoroki started to blush.

Todoroki (in mind):Why can't I get him out of my head?

Todoroki layed his head down and sighed

Todoroki (in mind):I've never felt this way before...why does he have to be so god damn cute!?

Todoroki buried his head deeper into his arms.He couldn't help loving everything about Midoriya.He loved the way his hair was perfectly messy,almost as if he had it styled that way.He loved how,when he smiled,everything seemed to fade away,and he

felt as if they were they only people alive.He loved his perfect eyes,with their vibrant color and dark hue.He loved how he trusted everyone,never questioning,never judging,only supporting.And he loved Midoriya in general,the way he got embarrassed and how he was so kind and sympathetic.It was like he was made for Todoroki,as if he was the bright light to his never ending darkness...

Todoroki blushed even harder

Todoroki (in mind):He's too perfect...

He started to get nervous;What if he didn't swing that way,or maybe he did but he only wanted to be friends?Todoroki couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by this perfect boy.He had never felt this way before,and he had no idea how Midoriya made him feel this way in the first place...

Izuku looked over his shoulder and noticed that Todoroki was looking quite red.He decided to walk over.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki!

Todoroki immediately looked over and saw him coming.He tried to calm down,but his heart was still beating unnaturally fast by the time Midoriya was at his desk.

He lifted his head up.

Todoroki:O-oh,hello Midoriya.

Izuku:Hey,are you feeling all right?You look a little red.

Todoroki:O-oh I'm fine,really

Izuku came really close and put his hand on Todoroki's head.As he felt around his forehead,Todoroki couldn't stop himself from looking to his side.All of that training had payed off.His shirt had started to come up,revealing his perfectly sculpted stomach.Izuku hadn't noticed,but his abs had slightly rubbed against Todoroki's face.

Todoroki (in mind): **O H M Y G O D**

Todoroki:U-U-um Mi-Midoriya...

Izuku looked down and saw what he was doing.He stumbled back a bit and almost hit his head on a desk when Todoroki caught him.

Izuku looked up.He realized that this boy had saved him for the second time today.

Todoroki blushed a little.His face was so close to Midoriya's,he could feel him breathing.

He helped him up

Todoroki:Um,a-are you ok Midoriya?

Izuku:O-oh um yeah I'm ok,thanks Todoroki

Todoroki:Yeah,no problem.What are friends for?

Friends,that's all they were...

For now


End file.
